All These Misunderstood Intentions
by Phoenix089
Summary: It's not that Sherlock isn't aware of what boundaries are. He just chooses to ignore them. Especially when it comes to John Watson. Hints of JohnLock, if you squint.


This. I just could not get this image out of my head and I was so desperate to write it, I tweeted it to a friend XD

She liked it, so I hope that you guys can also enjoy this little drabble I simply had to write =D

_Notes: The portrayal of Sherlock and John in this is based off the way they are in the most recent BBC Sherlock series ... Which I am absolutely loving._

* * *

><p>Upon reflection, he really should have known better - The last time Sherlock had made him a cup of coffee had been to drug him after all. When John mentioned as much though, looking at the cup Sherlock was offering him suspiciously, the frustrating man simply smiled with a hint of condescention, and said,<p>

"You honestly believe I'd use the same trick twice? When we're not even on a case? Really John."

Had he been paying more attention, John might have noticed that there was an odd gleam in Sherlocks eye as he accepted the coffee. As it was though, he'd been assaulted by the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee and it had successfully overpowered his caution.

It wasnt until John choked as something decidedly solid slid down his throat that he realised if a method had been proven successful, of _course_ Sherlock would use it again.

Looking at the other man with a glare intense enough to make lesser men shake in their boots, John growled, "Sherlock, what the bloody hell have you given me this time?"

Sherlock, unsurprisingly, widened his eyes as though wounded at the accusation, "I don't know what you're talking about John." John opened his mouth to let loose a cry of indignation because there had most definitely been something in that coffee, when Sherlock continued, "Because I simply gave you a cup of coffee - a rather considerate gesture, or so I'm told - but it was you who drank it. Why? Is something wrong?"

From the line of Sherlock's mouth, John was well aware that Sherlock knew exactly what it was that John had just swallowed, but he wasnt particularly inclined to share. Well, too bad for the Consulting Detective, John had found a way around Sherlock when he was being obstinate.

"Sherlock, you have ten seconds to tell me what I just swallowed, or I'm disposing of your emergency stash" Sherlock's look of defiant horror was worth the threat.

"You wouldn't." John arched an eyebrow. "You would. Bugger. Thats not playing fair at _all_ John." Sherlock paused to sigh heavily and continued in a voice that could only be described as sulky, "Fine. Alright. Not that it actually _matters_ but you just swallowed a tracking device."

John blinked once. Twice. And then, "Im sorry, what?"

"A tracking device John! Something that informs a receiver where you are and-"

"Yes. Alright, thankyou. I do know what a tracking device is Sherlock. What I want to know is why did I just swallow one - And for the love of god, don't say 'an experiment'," John hastily added as Sherlock opened his mouth. His eyebrow twitched as Sherlock closed his mouth with a grimace.

"Well what do you want me to say then?" He asked after a moments silence, and John simply stared at him with disbelief for a moment.

Since meeting Sherlock, there have been several times that John simultaneously wanted to punch him, and was overcome with an exhausting fondness for the man that was both his roommate and his closest friend. This time, however, the want to punch his ridiculously sharp cheekbones was winning.

So, John tugged his coat off the back of the couch and stormed out of the room, already texting Stanford to find out if he was free to get a drink - or three.

As he pounded down the stairs, he made a point to ignore Sherlock's affronted shout of "I just need to know how long something like that will stay in your system John! It's not because I want to know where you are or anything!"

He just as defiantly ignored Stanford's knowing look when they met at the pub, and also the numerous texts he received in the next hour.

Not a single one was apologetic.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, my first forray into the BBC Sherlock fandom. Whether I write more for it, I don't know yet (Sherlock's a horribly daunting character to try and write tbh) but I do hope that you guys liked that. I rather enjoyed writing it, haha!<br>It was just an image that wouldn't leave me alone - and was also totally inspired by a conversation I was having with my friend about what Sherlock would get John for Valentines XDDD

By the way - If anyone can think of a better name for this, by all means, tell me. I don't really care for the current one, but couldn't think of anything I liked better...


End file.
